Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, particularly to a dual-bearing reel that is attachable to a fishing rod and is configured to forwardly reel out a fishing line.
Background Information
Dual-bearing reels are a type of reel configured to forwardly reel out a fishing line by rotating a spool through motor driving or manual operation. Some of the dual-bearing reels of this type are equipped with a level wind mechanism. The level wind mechanism is a mechanism configured to reciprocate the fishing line in the axial direction of the spool so as to wind the fishing line onto the spool as evenly as possible. The level wind mechanism includes a fishing line guide for guiding the fishing line and a guide moving mechanism configured to reciprocate the fishing line guide in the axial direction of the spool at least in winding the fishing line. The fishing line guide is mounted to a position forward of the spool, while being movable in the axial direction of the spool. The guide moving mechanism includes a traverse cam shaft, a guide mechanism and a cam shaft cover formed in a tubular shape. The traverse cam shaft is configured to reciprocate the fishing line guide at least in conjunction with the rotation of the handle in a fishing-line winding direction. The guide member guides the fishing line guide along the axial direction. The cam shaft cover covers the outer periphery of the traverse cam shaft, while the fishing line guide is disposed on the outer periphery of the cam shaft cover.
A type of dual-bearing reel has been known that is compactly formed by disposing the fishing line guide adjacently to the spool (e.g., see Japan Registered Utility Model Publication No. JP-U-3031909). In such a structure that the fishing line guide is disposed adjacently to the spool, chances are that the fishing line gets stuck with the fishing line guide when sagging from the spool. To prevent this, the well-known dual-bearing reel is provided with a plate member attached to the surrounding of the spool. The well-known plate member is disposed so as to surround the outside of the spool in a circular-arc shape in a range from an operating part of a clutch operating member to a position adjacent to the fishing line guide. The plate member is disposed between a right side plate and a left side plate.
According to the well-known dual-bearing reel, it is indefinite how the plate member is disposed between the right side plate and the left side plate. However, when a structure is assumed that the plate member is provided separately from the reel unit, the plate member is supposed to be disposed in a range from the clutch operating member to the position adjacent to the fishing line guide while being located between the pair of right and left side plates. Thus, the plate member cannot be easily attached to the reel unit.